Kagome's the Next Alice
by Yukiji
Summary: Kagome get's sucked into Wonderland.


**Well we meet again my pretties! Here is the long awaited story! the idea popped up when I was listening to a Japanese Vocaliods song called Alice of Human Sacrifices. Don't judge. I was up until 1:40 in the morning trying to think of something when this song popped up. It was intriguing, and yes I speak fluent Japanese. I can one up all of you who can't by watching all of the animes without subtitles straight from Japan itself =P! look it up, I think you'll like it!**

**Anyway, This is after the Shikon jewel shards are found. i decided to take her powers away from her in the story, so there mwahahahahaha! Just to be fair though, she gets a cool ability, and twin blades. This is kinda like my other Inuyasha Fan fiction The Beautiful Girl Without Mercy, but only barely. The only likeness are the twin blades and of course Kagome.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This idea was entirely my own, but not the song. I also don't own the Vocaloids.  
**

* * *

"Kagome, would you be a dear and dust off the old well?" Kagome's mother asked in her sweet alto/soprano voice.

"Yes Mother!"

Kagome clambered down the stairs in the shrine where the old bone cutter's well was covered. She started to drag the rag (a/n: did I really say drag the rag? LOL!) over the wood. She was listening to her favourite song Alice of Human Sacrifices on her i-pod. (The song is actually in Japanese, but I'll be kind and put them in English. I strongly suggest looking the song up on you tube. This story revolves around it.)

_**Meiko  
**_

_There was once a little dream._

**_Kaito  
_**

_No one knows who had dreamt it._

_It was really just a small dream._

**_Miku  
_**

_This made the little dream think..._

_"I don't want to disappear..._

_How can I make people dream me?"_

_**Rin and Len  
**_

_The little dream thought...  
_

_And at last had an idea._

_"I will make people come to me,_

_And they will make my world..."_

Music

**_Meiko  
_**

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one  
_

_Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland!_

_Slicing down everything in her way_

_She was followed by a bloody red path._

_This new ALICE deep in the woods_

_Was trapped as a wanted fugitive._

_If it weren't for the red path she made_

_No one would even think that she existed._

**_Kaito  
_**

_The second ALICE was a fragile blue one_

_He sang to the world in the wonderland._

_Filling regions with so many false created notes_

_That were of a crazy blue world._

_This new ALICE was that of a new rose_

_He was shot and killed by a mad man._

_It left a flower blooming sadly red_

_The one who was loved was now forgotten._

**_Miku  
_**

_The third ALICE was a little green one  
_

_Very cute and dear in the wonderland._

_She charmed people to her every beck and call_

_She had made a strange green country._

_This new ALICE was the country's queen_

_Taken over by a distorted dream._

_She was afraid of loosing to death_

_She_ _would forever rule her country._

**_Rin and Len  
_**

_During this two children went into the woods._

_They had a tea party under rose trees._

_An invitation from the castle for them was_

_The trump card of hearts._

_The fourth ALICE was two siblings_

_Their curiosity in the wonderland._

_Going through many doors_

_Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat._

_The stubborn big sister_

_And smart little brother_

_Though they were the closest to ALICE'S WONDERLAND_

_They were never woken from their deep dreaming_

_Forever they wandered in the wonderland._

Music fades

_All_

_Who will be the next ALICE?_

Kagome started to get tired so she rested her head against the opening of the well that had been long since closed.

She decided to peek inside, hoping for a glimpse of silver hair or hear that gruff voice that she had grown accustomed to.

No such luck. She decided to jump down the well to see if maybe the connection had returned to her.

Nothing, not even a small feeling of the connection. Kagome sighed and rested her head against the slightly damp wall.

_Wait what?! This is a dried up well; how could it be damp!_ She looked up and there was a dark almost green colored sky before her very eyes.

She looked at herself. Her black jeans and Skrillex t-shirt were replaced by a black dress that looked like it belonged in the classic movie and book Alice in Wonderland, except there was white lace trailing down her arms meeting half way with some black to make an intricate pattern. She reached her hands up and pulled her hair around her face to look at it. It was the same raven color, just with green, red, gold, and blue highlights in it.

Reaching for the nearest ivy vine that had appeared out of thin air she gracefully climbed her way out.

Kagome had no idea where all of the grace had come from, but one thing she did know was that she was awfully thirsty. She spotted a nearby lake that called to her parched throat.

She sat next to the water after trekking over the few obstacles that were in her way, and felt rejuvenated after taking a long sip. She happened to glance down, and what she saw in the water was unbelievable! She looked nothing like herself! She had eyes that looked like they were designed by the best artist in the whole world; along with her ruby lips and her once brown eyes were now multicolored!

As she looked longer, she felt eyes on the back of her head. Slowly Kagome turned to look at the person staring at her. It was a boy. He had beautiful blue hair, and was singing under his breath. He wore a blue and white tailored suit that fit him perfectly.

She got up slowly, so as not to disturb his thought process, and walked towards him.

He noticed her anyway, and slightly stepped back.

"No wait! Don't go! I need to ask you something!" Kagome looked at him with kind but pleading eyes. She had a desperate look about her. Her beautiful raven tresses along with the different colors in them were all askew. She was a little hunched over as if she had been crying recently.

Kaito was intrigued. He had never seen such beautiful eyes, and her outfit was simply astonishing. He noticed the spade, heart, club, and diamond were all on her modest bodice. (a/n: If some of you don't know, those are the shapes on a deck of cards. The character Meiko sings has the spade. Kaito has the diamond, Miku has the club and Rin and Len have the heart.) Her hair was odd yet astonishingly beautiful, as well as her ruby red lips against the palest skin he had ever seen. Not to mention her beautiful profile. The way she walked towards him left him in a trance. He had never experienced butterflies in his stomach until now.

Kagome walked up and held out her hand for him to shake. "Hi! I'm Kagome, what's your name?" She asked boldly.

"Um..."

"Um? Your name is Um?" Kagome smiled warmly at the boy with the blue hair. She had seen her fair share of weird hair so this didn't surprise her one bit.

"No, my name is Kaito. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." (a/n: That Japanese phrase literally means "It will be a pleasure to work with you!", but it is common courtesy to say this after oneself introduces themselves.) Said Kaito a bit shyly. A girl had never been this direct with him save his ex- girlfriend Miku. She was the queen of these lands and was terribly upset with him, so he was on the run... again, but this girl had boldly spoken to him.

"Why did you peak up so boldly to me Kagome? No one really ever does."

"Well, this might sound crazy to you Kaito, but I used to travel back and forth from my time period in Japan to the Futile era. There were several youkai and hanyou in the Futile era as well as Mikos and demon slayers. I was a Miko, but somehow I can't use my powers here. I wonder why? Oh, anyway, I was never afraid of those demons, so why would I be skeptical about talking to you?" Kagome said with a thoughtful gaze.

Kaito was shocked. He had never heard of such a thing as a human girl living through confrontations with a demon, and he had had his fair share of demons as it was. 'She must be extremely powerful then. oh and as well she must be the last and final Alice otherwise she wouldn't be here and wearing that dress, specifically tailored for the last and final Alice.' he thought.

Kagome noticed his staring and blushed a bit. She looked down at the dress she wore which fit her so well, and straightened it up a bit. After doing this, she noticed something she hadn't seen before.

There encircling her wrist was the most beautiful steel bracelet she had ever laid eyes on. When she started to finger it, the bracelet transformed in front of her very eyes into the most deadly twin swords ever made. Carved onto the steel was a story of a little dropped the blades.

'Wait dream?' She thought. Immediately she started to piece together the small details into the big picture.

Not only was she in Wonderland, she was inside the song! Kagome knew how to handle herself when trying to cope with information that didn't seem realistic to her.

While Kagome was pondering over her predicament, Kaito had summoned the other Alices to where he was.

When Kagome looked up, she found herself in front of not one but five other people.

They were all the Vocaloids that had sung the song! Meiko was there wearing a red and white dress that matched her own, but Meiko was holding a katana in her hand. Kaito was wearing the same blue and white suit that he was wearing earlier, only this time he had a blue rose attached to his lapel (a/n: yes blue roses do exist; they are very rare though). Miku was there as well, wearing a very stately green and white dress that was suited for a queen. The siblings, Rin and Len, were there wearing German overalls(My computer for some reason won't let me put the real words in) that were gold and wore white shirts underneath.

They examined her with slight curiosity in their eyes. As soon as they saw that she was looking back at them, they turned into each other and pulled out a beautiful golden circlet. As they placed it on her head, the small pendant that was in the front began to glow. The fallen swords had crossed themselves onto her back, and they pulsed with what seemed like excitement.

'What have I gotten myself into!'

* * *

**Like? Well comment and tell me how much you do. I will need at least five comments like before to get anywhere, if you don't comment then this is a waste of space and I'm putting this story in the trash. I know that this story might be a little unpopular because this is a weird crossover, but I'm okay with that. Unless of course it's extremely popular then I would be ecstatic! Of course my readers are All that matter to me so might as well not bother to write anymore if there aren't any readers *sigh*... JK! I know that all of you fans of my other story will read some of this. if it's not to your liking tell me and oh well. Also before I go, to all of those readers who are obsessed with long chapters and have asked why they aren't longer, this chapter is my consent, ah and I also wrote the reason why I did that in I believe the second or third chapter of TBGWM if not then here it is: I wanted to feel more at home with my chapters before making them larger.  
**

**Love you all!**

**-Yukiji**


End file.
